Who Cares?
by Evil Beware We Have Waffles
Summary: "Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't want to do this," he said, "that you don't want to know what it would feel like, that you don't want to try this at least once." T for kissing.


They often spent the weekends together; usually they would go over to Blaine's house, and Kurt would drive over there sometimes, but mostly Kurt would walk out of McKinley High to catch the bus home and Blaine would be standing there waiting for him, warm or cold. Rain, hail or snow. That's something Kurt loved about Blaine.

Love. That's the only word he hated to use about Blaine, because Blaine, being the _only _other gay person he knew, – other than Karofsky, but he still refused to admit that he was gay – Kurt found it hard to not be attracted to him, Blaine's soft curly black-brown hair, and his brown eyes, he was too cute, and Kurt wanted to like him … maybe love him, but he refused to. He couldn't do that to the Glee club, after the big fuss they had made about Rachel's relationship with Jesse, to announce that he was dating the boy from the new rival glee club, that obviously had a good chance of winning as much as New Directions did. It would cause a ruckus between Kurt and the glee club; Kurt would probably get kicked out, just like they were going to do to Rachel.

There were a few options, Blaine could come to McKinley, but they weren't even a _couple_, so it would be awkward and pointless to ask Blaine to come this school, plus he didn't want to do that to Blaine, bring him to the Lima Loser school, he would get bullied to oblivion. Kurt could go to Dalton, but Blaine was right, tuition was too much for his father to ask, he already asked. Kurt wanted to start to save money, so he could go, and maybe by the end of the year he could be at Dalton, but then Blaine would be gone to college, and there would be no point in being at Dalton anymore.

This day was cold, and wet, and Kurt was dreading to walk to the bus stop and stand in the cold damp-ness for ten minutes to wait for the bus to come and take him home. He was walking out with Mercedes, who was talking about the new Lady Gaga music video, and how great she looked in her Cyclops costume.

"I think it's going to be hard to top this one," Mercedes said.

Kurt smiled, "Totally, she's going to have to come up with something even more magnificent if—" then he stopped in his tacks, as the two reached the cold outside, right in the parking lot, with his shiny blue car, he was there sitting on the hood, smiling at him, and holding two drinks.

"Oh…" Kurt breathed. He turned to Mercedes who was just glaring at him. She had warned him that Blaine could just be using him, but Kurt refused saying Blaine wasn't like that, and Mercedes didn't believe him, she said she needed solid proof, after that, they never talked about Blaine.

"You're gonna go with him, aren't you?" Mercedes said quietly so Blaine wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah," Kurt said lightly, "I hope you get home safe," the roads had been icy lately, and it was getting dangerous to drive, and a lot of people had already been in car crashes, he didn't want anything like that to happen to anyone he knew.

"Latté?" Blaine asked with a smirk as Kurt walked over to him and took the latté from his hands. Kurt's cheeks were already bright red, if they cause was him or the cold, Blaine wasn't sure, but he was hoping it was him.

The two boys had talked about it once before, if they were going to be an item or not. Kurt had made it very clear that they couldn't be together. Kurt's glee club would not approve of them, and Kurt coming to Dalton was not an option. It killed Blaine everyday not being able to walk up to Kurt and give him a greeting kiss, or when he was talking about Kurt to his friends he wasn't able to start the sentence with, "my boyfriend…" but it was Kurt's call, if he didn't want to be an item, they weren't going to be an item.

"Thanks," Kurt says softly, taking a sip of his coffee, "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his head to look Blaine in the eye.

"Seeing you," Blaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I was thinking you would like to come over and hang out."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "So you drove an hour to come and ask me this? What if I had other plans, or wasn't able to?"

"Well, then I would have tied you up, tossed you in a bag, and threw you into the back of the car, so you'd _have _to come with me!" Blaine said jokingly, moving ever so slightly closer to Kurt, so their hips were now touching.

"You were really that sure?" Kurt asked, whose heart had sped up just by this little touch.

"Of course," Blaine said in a seductive whisper looking at Kurt, who was staring straight back at him, his hears turning bright red. Blaine leaned a little closer into Kurt when –

"Get a room, homos!" shouted a football player known by the name of Amizio, Karofsky soon followed in his pursuit by shooting the middle the two his middle finger.

Blaine smirked and shook his head as Amizio and Karofsky jaunted off, "I bet Karofsky's pictured making love to that other guy about five times," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh God!" Kurt cried, "I already have the permanent memory of Karofsky's lips plastered on mine, I did _not _need that image in my mind!"

Blaine forced out a laugh, but he really felt a pang of jealousy, he would probably never know what Kurt's lips felt like, or tasted like. But just by once glance, Blaine knew one thing, they looked _good_.

After a few moments in silence, the two walked into Blaine's car, and Blaine started to drive to his house, and Kurt called his Dad letting him know where he was going. The first few minutes of the drive were uncomfortably quiet, as neither of them had any clue what to day. But Kurt broke the silence.

"The roads are getting icy," Kurt, noted, "It's not a good idea to be driving all the way to Lima just to see me…. I'm not worth getting into a car crash for."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt in disbelief, "Can it, Hummel. You are _so _worth getting into a car crash for," he said, "And for the record, if I got into a car crash, all I'd be thinking about is getting back to _you_."

"Stop," Kurt whispered.

"Stop _what_?" Blaine asked, exasperated.

"Stop _flirting_ with me," explained Kurt, "It makes it so much harder not to like you when you flirt with me."

"Well maybe we should just admit that we're both crazy for each other," Blaine said, "I _like _you Kurt." Blaine wished for a moment that he could make that "like" to "love".

"I like you too," Kurt admitted.

"Then why don't we—"

"We've had this conversation, Blaine," Kurt said, maybe a little too harshly, "We _can't_, it wouldn't work out. New Directions would not approve of it; I would have Finn nagging in my ear about it _all _the time. You are going to college in half a year, it wouldn't work out."

Blaine sighed, "Fine."

"Don't be mad," Kurt said.

"I'm not mad," Blaine insisted.

"Yes you are, I can read it in your face."

"I'm not mad!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt hugged out some air; he crossed his arms over his chest. He _was _mad, it was obvious, whenever Blaine was mad, his eyebrows would furrow forwards, as if he was thinking really hard about something.

The thing was Kurt knew that Blaine liked him … a lot. He was very verbal in his actions towards Kurt, he knew how badly Blaine wanted to be with him, and he could see it whenever they hung out. It hurt Kurt o see that … because it was nice to see someone feeling that about him, but it wouldn't work out … Kurt would get hurt.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, "It's just—"

"I know," Kurt said, tears beginning in his eyes, he reached over and touched Blaine's leg encouragingly, "I know…"

So they drove in silence for the rest of the car ride, both trying to forget the hurtful conversation before they arrived at Blaine's house.

Blaine, for someone who looked fit and proper at school, he was actually _very _casual. Currently he was wearing a swamp green t-shirt and blue jeans, he also didn't part his hair at the side like he did at Dalton, it was just scraggly and left to fall wherever.

"My parents are both working late," Blaine explained as he held the door open for Kurt. Blaine's parents were both retail workers – hence they reason they were able to afford Dalton.

The boys went upstairs to Blaine's room, where they often hung out. Blaine's room was just a simple bed, dresser and closet over in the one side and an old couch and a small flat screen TV in the other; it was very homey.

"Want to watch a movie?" Blaine suggested picking up their favourite one, _The Princess Bride_.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm not really in the mood for a movie," Kurt said, "Maybe we could just talk."

Blaine set the movie down and sat himself on the couch, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Talk about school," Kurt said down next to Blaine, "We always seem to be talking about me."

"That's true…" Blaine mused.

Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm, "Oh ha-ha!" he snarled.

"Ow … fuck," Blaine said rubbing his arm, "For someone as small as you, you can really throw a mean punch." Kurt said nothing, he just urged Blaine to keep going, "School's fine … hard, but fine, I had a History test today, hopefully I aced that. How 'bout you? How was your day?"

"Just fine," Kurt said with a slight grimace.

"How many times did Karofsky shove you this time?" Blaine asked.

"Three … maybe," Kurt said, "I just block out most of them out, and it's starting to hurt less, like I've built up a tolerance to it or something."

That's when Blaine couldn't take it anymore he just leaned forward and kissed Kurt, and it felt even better than he thought it would. The best part about it – Kurt didn't hesitate to kiss back, with as much force as Blaine was putting on. It seemed like pure heaven, until Kurt jerked back almost as if this touch was like putting his hand on a burning stove top.

"No … no – w-we can't. I-I can't … I-I-I…." Kurt was too flustered to move, he couldn't believe what just happened. Had Blaine really just kissed him? Like … a real kiss?

Blaine was calm, and he looked at Kurt, who locked his gaze, "Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't want to do this," he said, "that you don't want to know what it would feel like, that you don't want to try this at least _once_. Tell me, and I won't ever kiss you again."

Kurt stared at Blaine. He was right. How could they deny their feelings for each other any longer? Why didn't they just admit they liked each other, and dealt with the consequences? So Kurt grabbed Blaine's face between his hands and brought their lips together once more.

"Damn it…" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. He was defeated, and now he couldn't stop.

The kiss was softer than the one before, but soon it grew stronger, and they started gasping for breath, so they again could start the kiss over. The two felt at home in this place, in each other's arms. Kissing. Kurt knew at once that he wanted to be with Blaine, and at the moment, no one could stop him.

Blaine pushed his tongue out, softly poking Kurt's lip with it, Kurt was surprised by the action, but wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have a complete make out session with someone he actually liked … not to mention was out of the closet as much as he was, so Kurt opened up his mouth, not really sure how to do this, but Blaine's just took over, shoving his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and completely taking power.

That's when Blaine stopped, and took Kurt's hand and led him over to the bed, falling on top of him as they continued to roam each other's mouths. It was the best feeling in the world, and for a moment, Kurt felt afraid.

"We can't … we won't …" he said, panting. He wasn't ready for sex.

"No … we won't," Blaine whispered, "Just kiss."

"Just kiss…" Kurt echoed, as their mouths fell back onto each other's, parting for air. Blaine put soft kisses on the crook of Kurt's neck, and suddenly Kurt was brought back into reality, and jumped straight up.

Blaine jumped back in surprise of this sudden movement, "What's wrong?"

"W-what's wrong?" Kurt snapped, jumping off of the bed, "This! This is _all _wrong, we can't do this – we _shouldn't _have been doing this! Why did you even start this?"

Blaine groaned and flopped back onto the bed, "You know _why_," he said.

"Really?" scoffed Kurt, he crossed his arms over his chest. Maybe he _did _know why, but he couldn't think of it right now, he couldn't think of how good Blaine's lips felt on his, and how he felt like all his troubles were going away just by one touch….

"You like me," Blaine said with a smirk, sitting up on his elbows to look at Kurt, who was just glaring at him.

"Do not," Kurt growled, a blush creeping into his face.

"Oh you _so _do!" Blaine laughed standing up, he started to dance around Kurt, "You like me, you like me!"

"Stop it!" Kurt cried, trying to hide a giggle that escaped from his lips, "You're acting like a five year old."

"That's because I _am_ a five year old," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and putting his head on his shoulders, "Now do you _really _want to try and convince me what happened a minute ago was not a big deal? That we tripped and ended up trying to get up with our lips, and when that didn't work, we went to the bed … or do you want to talk about it like civilized people?"

Kurt sighed, "I _can't _like you."

Blaine let go, and the two sat on the couch, "Now why can't we? Please explain that to me."

"Last year, Rachel – you know Rachel, she's the insane one – dated the enemy, from Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. And we told her that he was going to break her heart, and that they shouldn't be together, but Rachel _insisted _that he wasn't a spy…. Well, Jesse ended up breaking her heart a week before regionals – did I mention we came in _last place_ last year? It was a mess. I still believe that Rachel wasn't on the top of her game because of that Jesse St. James did to her."

"So … you think I'm going to break your heart before sectionals?" Blaine questioned. That seemed like an insane assumption, but then again, Kurt's had insane-er thoughts.

"Well … that's the thing, I wouldn't know until it happened. _I _don't think you will, but my team will. And I am fully obliged to my glee team … I couldn't do that to them. Do you know what happened to us at sectionals last year?" Kurt said.

"Yes," Blaine said with sigh, "You've told me. Your set list got leaked."

"It was a _disaster_," Kurt said, "Don't you understand that we _can't_ be together? At least … not until after sectionals when …"

"One of us loses?" Blaine says with a sigh. Sectionals was only a few weeks away. Could he wait that long?

"I guess," Kurt says with a shrug.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, "Who cares?" he whispers.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"Who _cares _what your Glee club thinks? If we want to be together, we don't have to wait until it's a convenient time for them! That Rachel girl sure didn't let the glee club run her life—"

"Well that's because it's Rachel—"

"—We can't let anyone run our lives, Kurt! Isn't that a whole thing about being gay? We're not letting any laws tell us who we can and cannot love, we're not going to let any bullies change who we are, and we're not going to let our glee clubs keep us from being together if we can't to be together. Courage, damn it!"

Kurt sat surprised. Was Blaine _that _intent on trying to be with him? Did he really like him that much? No guy had ever liked him before, not in the way Kurt wished they would like him. Blaine was the guy Kurt had been _hoping _for, and now that he was here, sitting in front of him, begging to be with him, was he really going to turn it down?

Kurt's hands found Blaine's neck, bringing his lips onto his, Blaine's reaction to the kiss was perfect; confused, surprised, no hesitation to kiss back. It was a sweet kiss, and it didn't last that long before Kurt pulled back, Blaine smirked at him, begging for more. But Kurt wanted to tease Blaine further, so he smiled back.

"Go get _The Princess Bride_, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to go get the movie …" Blaine said flirtatiously, "Because …_instead _we could—"

"Blaine," Kurt said lamely.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." And then he kissed him again.

* * *

**Evil Waffle Note**

Yet ANOTHER Klaine fanfiction from me ... two in two days. This was one I was working on before, and I have a few more oneshot ideas. Still can't put any multi-chapters on quite yet, but I will in the future. Probably after I finish one of the stories I'm working on now.

Anyways, I hoped you liked it, and please review!

Emma


End file.
